uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilts
Wilts & Dorset is a bus company in England covering Poole, Bournemouth, East Dorset, South Wiltshire and West Hampshire. Its local headquarters is in Poole, but it is owned by the Go-Ahead Group, a major UK transport group. The current bus company has operated since 1983. Wilts & Dorset was also the name of a former bus company, based in Salisbury, which operated from 1915 to 1972. History The history of Wilts & Dorset is an interesting one, with its name both appearing and disappearing from the sides of buses. Its history is linked to that of erstwhile south coast operator, Hants & Dorset. The original company ]] ]] ]] Wilts & Dorset Motor Services Ltd was incorporated in 1915, with its head office in Amesbury, moved to Salisbury in 1917. The company's first route was between Salisbury and Amesbury.Wilts & Dorset: Our history The company grew rapidly in the Andover, Amesbury, Blandford Forum, Pewsey and Salisbury areas. The Southern Railway and Thomas Tilling obtained shares in 1931, with Wilts & Dorset subsequently passing into full state ownership in 1948. It acquired Venture of Basingstoke in 1950, with a reorganisation following the voluntary nationalisation of Venture’s parent, Red & White. Wilts & Dorset acquired the notable independent Silver Star of Porton Down in 1963.Peter Gould: Silver Star Motor Services Ltd, 1923-1963 Despite the name, the company's operations were mainly in the southern part of Wiltshire and the northern part of Hampshire. In 1963 the management of Wilts & Dorset was passed to Hants & Dorset, a neighbouring state-owned bus company. Both companies passed to the National Bus Company in 1969. In 1972 the Wilts & Dorset name was abandoned, and operations were merged under the Hants & Dorset name. As a minor concession, the combined fleet adopted a red livery akin to Wilts & Dorset's, Hants & Dorset's heretofore being green. Re-establishment The Conservative Government 1983-1987 introduced the Transport Act 1985 which in 1986 privatised bus undertakings and deregulated bus services. In preparation for privatisation, in 1983 National Bus Company divided Hants & Dorset into three operating companies, one of which was Wilts and Dorset Bus Company Ltd. The new Wilts & Dorset company's operating area was considerably larger than its older namesake, including Swanage, Poole, Bournemouth, Lymington and Salisbury, although not Basingstoke. Privatisation Wilts & Dorset was sold to its management in 1987. The company fought off competition from Charlie's CarsBournemouth & Poole Buses and Trams - Charlie's Cars and Badger Vectis . Independent operators Damory Coaches, Oakfield Travel and Stanbridge & Crichel Bus Company were acquired in 1993 and 1994, and were combined and retained as a low-cost subsidiary under the Damory name. Coach companies Tourist Coaches, Levers and Kingston Coaches were also acquired and a similar policy was followed, with the Tourist name used for the operations; in 2003 Bell's Coaches were added. In 2003 Wilts & Dorset was sold to the Go-Ahead Group. This was the existing management team's preference, owing to the way in which Go-Ahead continued to foster individuality. A period of expansion occurred from November 2005 with the adoption of quality 'more' services, competing with what is now Transdev Yellow Buses. Other incursions eastward to Bournemouth at the time were soon withdrawn, however. After Southern Vectis (SV) and sister company Solent Blue Line were purchased by Go-Ahead in late 2005, a Go-Ahead inspired south coast reorganisation in 2006 brought Wilts & Dorset's management, along with SV and SBL, as part of the new Go South Coast division. All continue to trade under their local names, but this partnership has resulted in buses being moved from depot to depot and from company to company. In June 2006, Wilts & Dorset conducted 'a big network change' in the Poole area, with some routes merged with others, some renumbered or some withdrawn. Subsequently, further rationalisation has taken place, with a number of long-established routes being fundamentally changed, withdrawn or passed to other operators. In 2011, Wilts & Dorset will have introduced smart card ticketing systems, to replace the standard paper ticketing which is in current use. This system is similar to what is found on an Oyster card used in London, and can be topped up over the Internet. The smart card system is currently being tested and programmed. Routes Wilts & Dorset operates a large number of services in East Dorset, West Hampshire and South Wiltshire. In December 2006 Wilts & Dorset were fined £28,000 after a check of 1,000 journeys between November 2005 and January 2006 found many services ran late and some did not turn up at all.Bus firms fined for late services BBC On-line - 13 December 2006 More buses More is an award winning service launched in December 2004 as part of £4 million investment. 'More' replaced services 101 to 105 between Poole, Bournemouth and Christchurch and services 155, 156 and 157 between Poole and Canford Heath. The service was originally due to launch in October 2004 but due to a driver shortage this was postponed until December 2004. The service launched with 30 Volvo B7RLE/Wright Eclipse Urban single-deck buses. 'More' buses carry a livery of mostly dark blue with red at the back; the original 30 also carry slogans such as "looks like a bus, works like a dream". All 'more' buses are air-conditioned. Such was the success of the 'more' services it was decided that the frequency on the m1 and m2 routes was to be increased and the m1 extended to the Castlepoint shopping centre on the outskirts of Bournemouth from the Bournemouth Travel Interchange (the railway station). With only 30 'more' branded buses in the fleet at the time, the 'more' branded routes to Canford Heath were discontinued, with the 'm' dropped from the route number and standard liveried vehicles used. For these routes to become 'more' route again a batch of Mercedes-Benz Citaros were ordered. The original 'more' buses were going to be Citaros, but it was thought that Volvo would offer a quicker delivery time. Further changes to the routes occurred on 25 May 2008, with the m2 being withdrawn from Burton and Somerford. From 30 May 2008, the m1 and m2 has run every half hour throughout the night on Fridays and Saturdays, operating under the 'Nightbus' sub-brand. From 9 January 2012, these were renumbered 'N1' and 'N2', but with the timetable remaining the same and the same 'More' fleet being usedChanges to More from 9 January 2012. In August 2008, Wilts & Dorset (using the 'more' brand) sponsored the Bournemouth Air Show. There was a large amount of publicity surrounding the event, with the company's name appearing in numerous places. In March 2008, one of the 'more' buses was repainted in a special blue advertising livery to promote the event. Advertising boards appeared in many places, and in around mid-August signs for the event were stuck to most Wilts & Dorset vehicles, as well as many fellow Go South Coast company Bluestar buses. The other sponsor for the event was Bournemouth based Excelsior coaches.Bournemouth Air Show - The sponsors Accessed August 16, 2008. During 2010 the "More" brand was refreshed with every bus being repainted in a slightly brighter, simpler version of the previous liveryhttp://omnibuses.blogspot.com/2010/09/more-paint.html, each highlighting a good reason for using the "More" Buses for Example "morefrequent" is applied to W&D 119 HF54 HGM. In May 2011 routes m5 and m6 were once again dropped from the 'more' brand and renumbered as routes 5 and 6. The current 'more' routes are: * m1: Poole - Lower Parkstone - Westbourne - Bournemouth - Charminster - Castlepoint * m2: Poole - Upper Parkstone - Westbourne - Bournemouth - Boscombe - Southbourne *N1: Poole - Lower Parkstone - Westbourne - Bournemouth - Charminster *N2: Bournemouth - Boscome - Southbourne Former 'more' routes: * m5: Poole - Canford Heath - Tollerford Road via Oakdale :From 4 June 2006, m5 was rerouted along Wimborne Road instead of via Park Gates * m6: Poole - Canford Heath - Tower Park via Oakdale * m7: Poole - Canford Heath - Nuffield Industrial Estate via Oakdale :m7 was dropped as part of the Poole route restructuring from 4 June 2006. Service on m5 and m6 increased as a result. Sailsbury reds PulseLine was the name of services round Salisbury to the District Hospital and ran until 2010. 2010 saw the PulseLine brand rebranded as "Sailsbury reds" using the previous Mercedes-Benz Citaros repainted in the revised Wilts & Dorset bus livery with "Sailsbury Reds" branding. In addition to the Citaros, ex Southern Vectis Dennis Dart MPDs were transferred and repainted into Wilts & Dorset bus livery with branding applied. Eight routes use the Salisbury reds branding:Salisbury reds – the smart way around the city. Retrieved April 9, 2012. *Red1: District Hospital – Salisbury City Centre – Bemerton Heath *Red2: Bishopdown – Salisbury City Centre *Red3: Bulbridge – Wilton – Salisbury City Centre *Red4: Pauls Dene – Salisbury City Centre *Red5: West Harnham – Salisbury City Centre *Red6: Laverstock – Salisbury City Centre *Red7: Bishopdown Farm – Salisbury City Centre *Red8: Ditchampton – Salisbury City Centre Salisbury Park and Ride 135 on route 504 in Salisbury]] This service began operation in March 2001 to one Park and Ride site, Beehive, to the north of Salisbury city centre.BBC - Wiltshire - Work starts on Salisbury's second Park and Ride. A second site was opened at Wilton in 2005, and two more followed, taking the total to four.Park and ride | Wiltshire Council. A fifth site was later opened at Petersfinger, to the south-east of the city.Petersfinger park and ride | Wiltshire Council. Initially the routes used Optare Excels in a light green and white livery. In 2005 these were replaced by new Volvo B7RLEs, also in green and white; for a short period in late 2004 the service was operated using 'more' branded B7RLEs. In February 2011 Wilts & Dorset lost the contract to operate the Salisbury Park and Ride network to independent operator Hatts Travel.Wilts & Dorset loses park and ride contract Salisbury Journal, 28 February 2011 Activ8 * 8: Salisbury - Boscombe Down - Amesbury - Tidworth - Andover Activ8 is a joint half hourly service between Salisbury and Andover via Tidworth operated in partnership with Stagecoach South and supported by Wiltshire and Hampshire County Councils. The Activ8 brand was launched in February 2007. Wilts & Dorset primarily use specially branded Scania OmniCitys on the route, having previously used Optare Spectras. 'The bus for Bournemouth University' Wilts & Dorset operates four routes on behalf of Bournemouth University, having secured a second five year contract to do so during summer 2009. Since 11 January 2010, these routes have been branded as 'The Bus for Bournemouth University' or 'The Bus for BU'The Bus for Bournemouth University with buses appearing in the institution's primary corporate colours of white and pink. From 2004, when the university contract originally transferred to Wilts & Dorset from Yellow Buses, until the end of 2009 services were branded as Unilinx and operated by a mixed fleet including double-deck buses painted in a modified version of the 'more' livery. Unilinx-branded buses were also a common sight on non-Unilinx services, especially on service 152 where ELC Myllennium Vyking buses ran open top throughout the summer. In 2012, eight of Wilts & Dorset's buses are in University livery; six are Scania Enviro 400 double decker buses used on the U1, U2 and U4 routes, with a Scania Solar single deck for the U3 route.our buses | Wilts & Dorset An ex-London articulated Mercedes-Benz Citaro bus was introduced to route U1 on 10 January 2010, primarily running a shuttle service to boost capacity between Talbot Campus and the student residences at Lansdowne, primarily Cranborne House. It is believed to be the first such bus in service on the South CoastThe Bus for Bournemouth University - News, and has its route number and destination 'blinds' as part of its livery (including a misspelling of 'Cranbourne' sic.) The Current Bus for BU route are *U1 Talbot Campus - Cranborne House - Lansdowne Campus - Boscombe Bus Station - Southbourne (runs all year) *U2 Talbot Campus - Wallisdown - Lower Parkstone - Park Gates - Poole Bus Station (BU term-time only) *U3 Talbot Campus - Ensbury Park - Winton - Charminster - Springbourne - Lansdowne Campus (BU term-time and peak times only) *U4 Talbot Campus - Glenferness Avenue - Bournemouth Triangle - Westbourne County Gates (BU term-time and peak times only) The Stonehenge Tour The Stonehenge Tour was rebranded in 2008, linking Salisbury Rail Station, the city centre and Stonehenge. A recorded commentary describes the views along the length of the route. The tour is usually operated by W&D Optare Spectras which have been specially painted in a New Stonehenge Tour Livery. Purbeck Breezer In 2009 Wilts and Dorset rebranded a small number of their routes as Purbeck Breezers by purchasing 12 brand new Optare Visionaires which some can go topless in the summer months these routes are. *40 Swanage - Kingston - Corfe Castle - Wareham - Upton - Poole *44 Swanage - Harmans Cross - Corfe Castle - Worth Matravers *50 Swanage - Studland - Sandbanks - Candford Cliffs - Westbourne - Bournemouth Square - Bournemouth Interchange Wimborne Flyer * 3: Poole - Broadstone - Wimborne/Leigh Park The Wimborne Flyer, also known as service 3, replaced the Poole to Wimborne section of service 132 after the major restructuring of Poole services in June 2006. It runs four times an hour Monday to Saturday. The service differs from the old service 132 by taking a direct route between Poole and Broadstone, using a faster route through Merley and extending the service from Wimborne Square to the Leigh Park estate. Local residents criticised the change of route, specifically through Merley where the buses took a narrower but more direct road through the estate. Some criticism has also been aimed at the Citaro buses after a number of accidents, including buses demolishing walls while trying to pass each other on a narrow roadAccident fears after bus smash Bournemouth Daily Echo - 28 September 2006 and tearing hanging baskets from walls in Wimborne Square while turning.Outcry after bus collision Bournemouth Daily Echo - 29 June 2006 Following numerous complaints, Wilts & Dorset rerouted the service through Merley from 29 October 2006, reverting back to part of the old 132 route through Merley Gardens.U-turn on bus route Bournemouth Daily Echo - 2 October 2006 From 6 April 2008 two out of the four buses per hour started to run via Corfe Mullen rather than Merley with all services also stopping at Broadstone Broadway. Services to and from Leigh Park only run during the morning and evening peak. Route ONE * Poole Town Service via Falkland Square, Poole Quay and Baiter Park This is a frequent bus service linking Poole town centre and the hospital with the Old Town and the Quay. It is partially funded by a government grant as part of an initiative to encourage greater use of local bus services in the Borough of Poole. The service also receives sponsorship from the Dolphin Shopping Centre and Poole Town Centre Management. Prior to the introduction of Route ONE it was not possible to travel between the Bus Station and the Railway Station entrance by bus, nor was there a bus service between the hospital and Poole Old Town and Baiter Park. The service operates every 15 minutes Monday to Saturday usually utilising Route ONE liveried Optare Solo SR. The 50p fare allows passengers to hop on and off as many times as they like in a day. Preservation of former Wilts & Dorset buses 3455 in preservation, seen here on the Isle of Wight.]] Many former Wilts & Dorset buses have made it into preservation. Some of these can be seen at bus rallies and events inside and outside the company's operating area. 2008 Poole Harbour accident On 31 July 2008 in Poole a W&D open-top bus collided with two cars between Studland and Sandbanks, injuring 30 people. The bus, a route 50 service popular with tourists wanting to peer over the gates to celebrities' mansions on Sandbanks, was carrying around 30 people (15 on the upper deck) near the chain ferry at Poole Harbour. At 10.15am the Plaxton Palatine II bodied DAF DB250 bus collided with both a Volkswagen Golf and a Porsche, the latter of which was driving away from the chain ferry on Ferry Road and crashed head on with the bus, and the other car. A spokesman for Dorset Fire and Rescue service said at the scene that the bus "fell onto a verge" following the collision with the Porsche. A number of passengers reported the bus travelled a distance on two wheels, and the eventual toppling took place at low speed. The top-deck passengers were all thrown off onto soft ground in a ditch, including a two-month-old baby. Six people were taken to Poole Hospital, including the baby and a 61-year-old woman. Four occupants of the Volkswagen were also injured. None of the injuries were thought to be serious, the worst being a broken arm. The 43-year old driver of the Porsche, Douglas Haigh, was arrested on the scene, accused of dangerous driving. He was later convicted of driving without due care and attention.Porsche driver convicted over Studland bus crash. The bus N14 WAL was sent for repairs at Eastleigh and entered service with Southern Vectis the following year. The fleet number was changed for 3153 to 614 and the bus was painted into Southern Vectis "Island Breezer" livery. See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Official website *The Stonehenge Tour website *The More bus website Category:Bus operators in England Category:Go South Coast companies Category:Transport in Dorset